Behind the Scenes
by vanquishluver
Summary: 7-8 scenes with DM HG where what they do is not what you thought. All the things that go on behind the scenes.
1. First Year

Hey, I've become obsessed with Dramione...so I'm writing this; a few, I'm shooting for 7-8 and they are scenes from the books where everything isn't what you thought it was. Might build into a story but I doubt it. Just some fun.

First Year

'Well, those boys were no help, and the red head was rather stupid,' though the first-year witch, 'Harry was rather nice though. I guess I'd better go tell Neville I can't find his toad.'

Shaking her bushy brown hair out of her way, she continued on down the corridor to her empty compartment. She sighed audibly and opened the door to the compartment. Only, it wasn't empty anymore.

She was slightly confused, as she didn't have any friends yet, to find the young boy sitting there. 'He looked about first year and man, was he cute!' the witch thought.

"Oh, hello. I didn't know this compartment was occupied. I'm sorry." the intruder had a smooth drawling voice. And he was _cute_!

"It's alright." said the brunnette. "I don't mind, but why are you here? I though everyone was already in a compartment with their friends." the witch ended a bit witsfully.

The boy smirked and smothed back his gelled blond hair. "Well, I absoloutly hate my so called 'friends', so I decided to escape them, for a while at least."

The girl sat down across from him, dropping her eyes for the time being, Nevell's toad forgotton. "It's fine for you to stay here. I didn't really have anyone to talk to anyway." She smiled slightly at the boy connecting her chocolate eyes with silver ones.

He smiled back, extending a hand "My name is Draco Malfoy, and I am _nothing_ like my family." he added at the stiffness of the word _Malfoy_.

The girl shook his hand, not doubting the sincere goodness in his eyes, "Hermione Granger."


	2. Second Year

Second Year

Having to keep their friendship a secret from everyone was becoming annoying at least, but it wasn't nearly as bad as the problem she now had to solve. 'The Chamber of Secrets? Honestly does Harry have to awaken every evil thing he comes near?' Hermione though, running up to the Owlry.

'And they think _he's_ the heir of Slytherin?' she thought. Meeting Draco was, as always, dangerous because someone could catch them, but she had to speak to him.

As usual, the Slytherin common room being closer to the Owlry, he was already there. A slight flush was already ebbing away from his face, showing he had run here. As soon as he saw her he came forward to hug her, assuming the 'urgent' discussion was about something bad.

"What, what is it?" he asked, immediately concerned for his best friend.

"Nothing really bad, but you are going to have to work on your already supreme acting skills. You know about the whole C.O.S thing?"

"Course."

"Well, my heroes, and I mean that literary, have decided that _you_ are the Heir of Slytherin and I had to go along with it."

Draco didn't look worried...yet. "So what's their latest half-thought out scheme?"

"Well, to get you to _confess_, they have got me making polyjuice potion and at the end of the month, we are coming into your common room as three Slytherins to interrogate you." Hermione giggled. She knew, of course, that draco was no more the Heir of Slytherin than she was, but refusing to do the plan was like admitting to the secret she had kept successfully until now.

"Alright, I'll just have to make them think know nothing of it." Draco said simply.

With a frustrated look Hermione began pacing. "No," she said, " it's not that easy. You'll have to act like there isn't anything you know, but that you wish you did so yiu could help. And then, just to make things more foolproof...Do you know the story?" she asked, turning to face him again.

The young blond smirked and nodded. "Hermione, I know all the stories about this place. You've told me them all."

"Oh right. Well, you should tell them about the muggleborn who died and tell them you hope another dies this time."

Seeing his shocked and repulsed look she added, "I'm sorry, but it's the only way to make them believe you. And you'd better tell them it's me you want dead, so they'll get out of there faster. They will hardly be able to control their anger for a while."

Hermione smiled at the Slytherin, glad the plan was working on both sides. She was about to leave when Draco caught her arm.

"Hermione, I know you knew I didn't mean it, but I am truly sorry for calling you a _mudblood_ the other day. I haven't been able to see you yet and apologize so here it is. I'm sorry." His icy silver eyes softened as he surveyed the beautiful young witch in front f him.

"It's alright Draco, I just had to pretend you actually meant it so it looked like I was sad. I know you'd never hurt me." Smiling a smile that wreaked havoc with his heart, Hermione left for her common room.

Draco Malfoy, youngest and best Malfoy, sank to the floor and smoothed back his hair, as he though about a girl whom he believed never to be fully his.


	3. Third Year

Please review, but this is just a funny, thing I felt like doing. I wrote this chapter at , like, midnight, so if it's bad just tell me and forgive. =)

Third Year

Making her way back from the Hospital Wing, Hermione Granger was furiously kicking every wall that was unfortunate enough to come into her path. 'Ugh! That self-centered, egotistical, git!' she thought. She and Draco had their worst fight yet. 'He just _had_ to go and try and show up Harry! I mean, he wasn't listening at _all_! Was it my fault thought?' she asked herself, remembering the details of their fight.

_Flashback_

"Why weren't you listening?" she said, at his side in the Hospital.

He shifted uncomfortably in his bed and mumbled, "I dunno, just wasn't paying attention, I guess." He shook his silver blonde head while thoughts ran through it, 'I was staring at you and Weasel. Why do you get to openly be friends with _him_? I like you just as much as he does!'

"Well, you nearly blew our cover! Harry and Ron have been pestering me with questions. 'Hermione, why didn't you just let him die?' 'Hermione, why are you taking him his stuff?' 'Hermione, Hermione, _Hermione_? You almost ruined _everything_!" she fumed angrily.

Draco's Malfoy pride flared up at a _very_ inopportune moment. "_I_ nearly blew our cover? I didn't bring my 'enemy' their book bag after saving their life! I didn't whisper _Oh My God, Draco_ to my best friend! Yeah Hermione, _I_ ruined everything." As soon as he said it he regretted it. But it was too late.

Hermione didn't argue back, she simply stalked out, leaving Draco in pain of body and mind.

_End Flashback_

"I'm so stupid," murmured Draco angrily to himself, as Hermione was inflicting pain on many inanimate objects. "Why'd I have to do that? I know it's my fault. Well, not completely, but it was my doing."

He was completely healed, but he knew the frenzy Hermione worked herself into when he got hurt in Quidditch, so he thought it best to milk it until the match, which also gave her time to calm down.

Draco laid back thinking of ways to fool Mme. Pompfry, and apologize to Hermione for the rest of the afternoon.

Hermione, on the other hand, was in no hurry to calm down and be logical. She wasn't being passive, instead, she went up to her room, threw all of her shoes, pictures of Draco, and a few books against the wall. She immediately went to her broken books and repaired them and re-organized her shoes, then left the dormitory, the shattered frames of Draco's pictures laying on the floor. She had been carful to hide the pictures, but the frames were satisfyingly breakable.

'I'm not going to forgive him until he proves he is sorry. I'll bet he'll apologise just so I don't stay mad.' Hermione thought to herself. She wasn't sure why she was so mad, but she was _mad_.

She went into the Charms classroom and started practicing charms, her own personal form of burning off steam. It hadn't really served well to calm her down in the past, ut it made her feel better. She sent a desk flying at the wall and, with some fancy wand work, managed to cast a silencing charm, a cushioning charm, and a non-verbal _wingardiam leviosa,_ to stop the desk from hitting anything.

A picture on the far side of the classroom asked in a soft voice, "What's wrong dearie?"

Hermoine whirled around to see a small picture of the last Charms Professor, a young woman with bright red hair and dark eyes. Hermione grimaced and did a complicated series of motions that sent a dozen books weaving in and out of one another. "Nothing. Nothing _at all_." she snarled.

"Oh, come on hon. Somethin's up. I can tell. Boy trouble?" she asked.

"You could say that."

"Well, tell me _all_ about it. I promise to keep it a secret." the witch said.

Hermione continued directing the books as she told the witch, without names of course, what had happeded. "I don't even know why I care! It shouldn't matter to me what he does to himself!"

The witch smirked and said, "Well honey, you obviously care too much. But that's okay. It _does_ sound like he was boing a jerk, though."

Hermione thought about the statemnet and realized it held some truth. "Yeah, I'm allowed to care. And he just couldn't see that. Well, I'm not forgiving him. Not ever." She had to hold back a 'so there' because she knew her declaration sounded first year enough.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco, in the hospital wing decided that it wasn't his _or _Hermione's fault. It was that oaf, Hagrids. Idiot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This continued on for weeks, Draco didn't want Hermione to be mad, so he let her cool down. Hermione still furious that Draco wasn't apologizing, avoided and ignored him. This created a time span that led up to the execution of Buckbeak, and Draco had been supporting that fully, with his Malfoy pride. Hermione thought this was another insult and was so annoyed that he disliked her friends, and Buckbeak that she refused to speak to him._

'God, I miss him. He was so good to talk to.' thought Hermione as she saw Draco coming to where Harry, Ron and her were. She banished the thought immediately and turned to face him along with her two best friends. She didn't really pay attention to the exchange of insults, but she did notice when Draco started insulting Buckbeak and Hagrid.

All fo the anger, hurt and care she felt towards his boiled up inside her, and she knew that Harry or Ron was about to hex him, so she did the only thing that would protect him and solver her anger issues with him. She slapped _hard_.

Noticing the startled look on his face, she softened immediately, and they had a brief silent conversation. Hermione knew he was sorry and he might yell at her, but he never wanted _this_ to happen again, and Draco knew that Hermione finally forgave him, and rather enjoyed hitting him.

He smiled slightly at her as he rearrange his looks into loathing and left. Hermione took the anger she ha just expelled and walked briskly up to the castle. Harry and Ron were running to catch up and praising her.

She smiled at their glee, and thought, maybe her and Draco had something good, because she knew deep down she _never_ wanted to go through that again. And neither did he.


End file.
